1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to data processing devices, and more particularly, to the analysis of power dissipation of data processing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reduction in power consumption of data processing devices is desirable, especially for devices targeted for low-power applications, such as battery-powered applications. Elevated operating temperature due to power consumption at the data processing device can limit the operating frequency and therefore the computational performance of the device. Evaluation of power consumption of a data processing device design executing programs representative of real-world applications is advantageous. Unfortunately, such programs can be large, and power estimation techniques capable of operating on such programs have failed to provide acceptably accurate results, while techniques that achieve higher accuracy are typically too slow to permit simulating the execution of a large program.